That Guitar!
by MajoKitsune
Summary: Gumball finally has a day off and decides to spend it with Marshal Lee. If only it weren't for that stupid bass! Inspired by an amazing picture on Devient Art I own nothing! Only the writing is my own!


Gumball had spent the entire morning trying to get ready. Why? Because he was going to hang out with Marshall Lee today and he didn't feel like wearing his usual royal robes. Of course, that left very few other articles of clothing to wear. Actually... That left none. He had no other clothes besides royal garbs.

"Alright fine. I'll just wear what I usually do." Gumball grumbled to himself, making a mental note to get some new clothes.

* * *

The pink man walked out of his castle only to run into Peppermint Maid. "Where are you going, sir?" She asked. It was obvious she was worried for him.

"Today is my day off and I intend on using it to acquaintance myself with an old dear friend of mine." Gumball explained to his stripped maid.

"Alright. But be careful," The maid warned, "Monsters _love_ sweets."

"He's not a monster..." Gumball muttered under his breath before going to find Lord Monochromicorn.

* * *

After he had convinced his friend to take him to the cave where Marshall lived he told the black stallion to take a day off as well. He said he'd call for a ride later so then Monochromicorn could spend the rest of the night with his beloved girlfriend. He figured that his black friend was worried about her since she was ready to give birth any day now.

Gumball waited until Monichromicorn was out of sight before he walked up to the house in the cave. Gumball knocked politely and waited for a few moments, hands behind his back. But after what seemed to be at least five minutes, Gumball knocked again, this time louder. He waited a few seconds before knocking again, quickly growing agitated.

Soon enough though, the door flew open to reveal an annoyed vampire clad in only a pair of black boxers. His annoyed face quickly went away right when he saw Gumball.

"Bubba! I didn't think you'd actually come!" Marshall said, which explained his lack of clothes. Gumball actually would have been surprised if Marshall hadn't had any clothing on previously. Before Gumball could make a remark about Marshall's current clothing ordeal though, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him into the house. This action made Gumball trip over his own two feet and almost face plant.

"Marshall Lee! Is that any way to treat a guest?" Gumball asked as he tried to steady his balance while Marshall shut the door and laughed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Bubba." Marshall said floating about Gumball's head.

Gumball put a hand on his hip as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Don't call me Bubba, Marshall."

Marshall let out a laugh, "Why not? We've been friends since you were about five."

Gumball tried to glare at the older male but when he looked up and all he saw is the black cloth of Marshall's boxers shorts that glare quickly turned into a deep red blush. "M-Marshall... Could you please... Just go put on some clothes?" Gumball asked.

Marshall looked down as if wondering where his clothes had gone. "But I am wearing clothes, Gumgum." Marshall said, his lips splitting into a sideways grin.

Gumball turned away, "Something decent, please?"

The vampire king chuckled before floating up to his room and putting a pair of jeans and his usual plaid shirt. Before he left his room, he grabbed his bass and slung it over his back. "This good enough?" He joked, coming back into Gumball's view.

"Very much so." Gumball said, getting control over his red face. Of course though, not well enough since Marshall decided to float right up to the pink male. "I think I found a snack I'd like to suck the red out of." Marshall teased causing Bubba's face to flare right back up. But before Gumball could say anything the floating teen pulled away laughing, "You should have seen the look on your face! Hahahaha!"

"I'm glad to know that this amuses you." Gumball retorted.

"Very much so." Marshall copied, slinging his bass around so that he could play with a few strings. Gumball glanced over at the bass before looking up at the king of vampires.

"Why did I even come here?" Gumball asked.

"Because you _**love**_ me." Marshall replied, looking down at his bass trying to tune the thing properly.

"If only you knew _how_ true that was." Gumball muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Marshall asked, looking down at the other.

"Nothing." Gumball chirped, "So... Why exactly did you want me over here?"

"Huh? Oh... I wanted to know if you'd want to watch a movie with me. It's an old movie from before the Mushroom War. It's about this crazy ass scientist who created a monster." Marshall explained, plucking a few of the base strings.

"What's it called?" Gumball asked, trying to ignore the lovely notes being played.

"_Frankenstein_." Marshall said. **((A/N: Author does not own that movie!))**

"Alright... Sounds weird though." Gumball said, still wondering why he was even still here. It seemed Marshall was more interested in the bass than him anyways.

"Great!" Marshall chirped as he flew to go put the movie in.

The two spent about an hour watching the movie until the vampire had gotten bored. Of course, Gumball was actually trying to learn from the movie, which Marshall found cute. Only Bubba would want to learn from an extremely old movie. He'd actually been working on a song for the pinkette and had been waiting weeks for for said boy to finally get a day off. He'd actually scared one of the staff into giving it to him. It was that little maid with the delicious looking red stripes. He'd kind of threatened to eat all of her stripes if she didn't allow his prince at least one day off. Once he'd gotten her to agree (unwillingly might I add) Marshall had automatically started working on a song for the bubblegum man.

Marshall was currently plucking some of the chords of the song he'd been writing. He wanted this to be perfect before he actually played it. But unknown to Marshall, Gumball was getting peeved.

'_He's not even paying attention to the movie!_' Gumball thought, '_He's too busy playing that stupid bass!_'

Yeah. The bass guitar was really getting on the prince's nerves at the moment. Add the fact that the neck of the guitar was pretty much right in Gumball's face... And I think you know where this is going.

Gumball glanced back and forth between the bass and the vampire. He glared at the red instrument before leaning down and biting it, trying to inflict some sort of damage to it.

Marshall looked down at the pink man in complete and utter shock. "G-Gumball?" He asked, confused as to why his instrument had just been _bitten_.

Gumball pulled away, completely embarrassed. "I... Uh... What I..." Gumball quickly gave up trying to explain and hung his head in shame.

"Why did you just bite my instrument?" Marshall Lee asked. He looked it over to make sure no damage had been done and then set it down beside him.

Gumball shuffled uncomfortably. "I do...ik...at...en..." Gumball muttered.

"What was that?" Came Marshall.

"I don't...ike...l...e...att...yo...give...t." Gumball said a little louder.

"For globs sake, Bubba! Shouldn't a prince at least know how to speak up and be heard!?" Marshall asked.

"_I DON'T LIKE ALL THE ATTENTION YOU WERE GIVING IT!_" Gumball yelled. And almost instantly afterwords he covered his mouth, ashamed of his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice back to normal tone.

Marshall sat there stunned for a moment before breaking out laughing. Gumball crossed his arms, turning his head away abruptly. "Wait... So you were... Jealous?" Marshall asked after he got a hold of his laughter.

"Of course not. Don't be absurd." Gumball countered.

Marshall floated in front of the others face. "Then why would you care what I was doing?" He asked.

"Because you asked me over here and all you do is play on... on that!" Gumball said, pointing a finger at the instrument accusingly.

Marshall smiled again, finding this side of Gumball insanely adorable. "Do you know why you have a day off today Gumgum?" He asked, figuring this was the best way to explain things.

"Peppermint Maid said I had no work today... Which is quite odd might I add." Gumball answered, confused by the turn of events.

"No. You probably had a shit ton of work. But I had asked her to allow you one day off at some point." Marshall explained.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I wanted to spend a day with you. Now... Do you know why I have been playing my bass this entire time pretty much?"

"No. That's why I am currently mad at you!"

"Because I wrote a song."

"And that's new how?"

"Because... I was writing this song for you..."

"Why?" Gumball asked, "Marshall Lee, you are not making any sense you know that?"

Now it was Marshall's turn to blush. "Well... I was going to use the song to ask you something... But I get the feeling you won't want to hear it since you're jealous of my instrument."

"I'm not jealous," Gumball defended, "And why can't you just ask it like a normal person?

Marshall landed on his butt and shifted slightly. He wasn't exactly the best at expressing his feelings without music.

"Because it's easier with music." Marshall said, his voice getting softer with each syllable.

"Just spit it out." Gumball said, getting slightly annoyed. But yet, he was confused at Marshall Lee's shift in behavior.

Marshall stayed quiet for a bit before leaning in towards Gumball's face. He stayed there for a second to see if Gumball would move, but since he didn't, the vampire king captured Gumball's lips with his own. It was only a short kiss, short enough to not allow Gumball to react. So when Marshall pulled away he stared at the shocked prince before speaking.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: This story was actually inspired by a picture I saw on Devient Art called: **_Adventure Time – Marshball by VieNie-Fa_

**I would put up a link, but I can't seem to do that... So... Sorry XD**

**But still check it out. It's adorable.**

**I hope you liked it ^^**


End file.
